The invention relates to a sighting mechanism for bows which is provided with a toothed rack and a graduated scale for adjusting altitude and accommodating a laterally adjustable sight.
In competitive archery, a distinction is made between two main disciplines. In FITA-archery (an internationally federated organization), one shoots at fixed targets at given standardized ranges. When hunting with bow and arrow, the target varies in respect to height and ranges are shorter. In order to compensate for target deviations that are due to false sightings, sighting devices with adjustable height and side beads are in use; as for example, the device published in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,809, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Sighting devices are also known which can be adjusted to given target ranges by means of depth tuning. For example, the sight can slide in a horizontal mount which is provided with a calibrated scale. The setting is noted by the archer who makes the required changes corresponding to a given distance.
The time required to make these necessary calibration changes is especially disadvantageous when hunting where it is desired for the archer to make sighting adjustments as quickly as possible.